TTNH Trial Scripts
Trial Scripts for Things That Never Happened be warned for blatant spoilers First trial (All) Monokuma: Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! All of you act as the jury, and thus, your votes determine the results. If you can figure out who the culprit is, then only they will recieve punishment! But if you pick the wrong one... I'll punish everyone besides our culprit, and they will get to graduate from the Suite Life of Mutual Killing! Masuyo: (raising eyebrow) Since when was it called that? Monokuma: (shrugging) I like the word choice. Might change it later. Arata: (typing furiously) Let's get started, then. Hiroki: Um, what're you doing? Arata: (typing furiously) Making a transcript, of course. All official trials have one. Kazue: But... this isn't an official trial. Arata: Shh! Asuka: (crossing arms) Let's get on with this, shall we? Saki: Asuka-chan's right! (looking to the side) Shall we read the Monokuma File to start off? Yumiko: (smiling) I got you! Okay, 'The victim is Kousuke Kotara,' we knew that... (thinking) 'The time of death was approximately 9:20AM. The body was found in the lobby, just outside the restaurant.' (crossing arms) 'The body shows signs of asphyxia.... There are signs that the victim was hit in the head with a blunt object, and also has severe bruising around the stomach.' (smiling) Okay, that's it, Saki! Saki: (gentle smile) Thank you. Anyone have anything to say? Masuyo: Yeah. Kanagaki-chan did it. Kazue: (uncomfortable expression) I knew this was coming... (gripping watch) I didn't kill him, I swear. Masuyo: (smirking) Oh yeah? Well an 'I swear!' isn't gonna get you out of this one. (pointing) You killed him! Kazue: (sweating) ... Asuka: Oh, this won't end well. I'll see what I can do here. Masuyo: Okay, so when Kotara-kun and Kanagaki-chan left the restaurant, they were both alive. Masuyo: And then, bam! Kotara-kun kicks it! Ayano: When you put it like that... It does make her look suspicious. Shun: And no offence, Kanagaki-san, but you are a sharpshooter. Itsuki: So, there's no problems here. Kanagaki hit him, hid the weapon, then called out to us. Minoru: Should we really assume that she's guilty? It could be a frame job''.'' Hachirou: How would you frame her like that? There's no way it would work. Asuka: Yeah... Well, hold on a second. Asuka: Hey, Yamasaki, that's not possible. Itsuki: (pointing) What do you mean? It makes perfect sense! Asuka: No... It really doesn't. Hachirou: Now that I think about it, she's right. (crossing arms, looking to the side) They were gone for maybe two and a half minutes. That's not enough time for everything to occur. Arata: (fist under chin, looking up) That's true. There'd be no time to hide a weapon. (typing furiously) So, Kanagaki-san is innocent. Kenta: ...Is she? Hikari: W-We just proved it, didn't w-we? Asuka: Oh great. Kenta: (biting lip) I dunno... Just something I'm thinking about. Kenta: Well, yeah there wouldn't be much time to hide evidence... Kenta: But we do have a gorge outside. Masuyo: That's what I said earlier! She obviously chucked it over the side! Natsumi: You think she just tossed it over? Ayano: It's not like we'd have noticed that... Saki: Kazue-chan... Please be honest with us! Kazue: I am... I didn't do it! Asuka: Urgh. I don't see any reason why she couldn't have done that. Itsuki: Well, hold on. Asuka: (raising eyebrow) ... Itsuki: To get to the gorge, she'd have to go outside, right? Shun: ...Yes, that's how it works. Itsuki: It was a rhetorical question, so shut the fuck up! Shun: (alarmed) !!! Itsuki: Anyways, that front door can be loud as fuck. Asuka: Oh yeah, it can be. Natsumi: (hands on hips) It's never been loud in my experience. Yumiko: Dunno, it banged pretty loud earlier. Itsuki: That's my point. If Kanagaki went to toss something into the gorge, the door would make enough noise so that even Asari could've heard it. Asuka: He's doing that thing where he's nice to her again. Hachirou: So, she's innocent? Hikari: (smiling) Looks t-that way! Masuyo: Not so fast... She didn't have to chuck it. Saki: (hand over mouth) It could still be on her person. Hiroki: (hands on hips, smiling) Let's search her, then! If she's got anything incriminating, we'll know! Kazue: (sweating) ... (hand on watch) I... Minoru: What, you got something to hide? Arata: (glaring) Don't antagonize her! Minoru: (angry) Oh, like nobody else here has been mercilessly villanized and locked in a storage room for three fucking days! Everyone: ... Monokuma: Can you all get back on track here? This is a murder trial, after all. Asuka: Was it really three days? No, no, stay on track! Kazue: I... (eyes shut, head bowed) I consent to a body check. (Itsuki and Kenta lock eyes from either side of her.) Itsuki: I'm not doing it. Kenta: (nervous expression) Sorry, Kanagaki-kun. Kazue: Just get it over with. (Kenta carefully pats down Kazue. It takes a few minutes, and everyone watches with trepidation.) Kenta: Nothing! (thumbs up) Nice watch, though! Kazue: (eyebrow raised) Thank you. It was a gift. Shun: You didn't find anything? Hiroki: And hey, she was on guard with Matsumoto, right? So clearly, she's innocent. Asuka: That's right- Wait. Natsumi: (concerned expression) Ishikawa-san? Is everything okay? Asuka: (hand on chin) It's just that... Kanagaki did leave crime scene at one point. If she'd kept the weapon until then, she could have disposed of it at that point. Hikari: (hugging watering can) W-What? She d-did? Asuka: Well, you would know. Hikari: ??? (tilting head) I w-would? Yumiko: Shit, she's right! You fainted at the crime scene! Saki: (gentle smile) I'd assume it was from the heat. That, combined with the stench of blood must have been too much for you. Asuka: (arms crossed, thinking) Kanagaki took you back to her room to make sure you'd be okay. (hand on chin) So if she had something say, in her boots- Ayano: (holding ponytail) She could've hid it then. (scared expression) Sorry, you were talking! Asuka: ...I don't care. Masuyo: (smirking) So, I was right. Can we vote, then? Monokuma: (jerking from sleep) Did someone say 'vote?' Arata: No. (typing furiously) Just go back to sleep. Monokuma: (shrugging) If you say so! Kazue: (eyes shut, head bowed) I really am innocent. Minoru: Sure you are. Natsumi: (raising hand) Hey, can I clarify something real quick? Saki: What's on your mind, Natsumi-chan? Natsumi: (fist in front of her mouth) Well, about the wound. Yeah, Kotara-kun got hit. But did that kill him? Hachirou: What else possibly could have? Natsumi: See, there's some blood there, but not enough that it would kill him. (hands on hips) And, well, it's dry. None of the blood on the floor, or his clothes was. Shun: Does that mean anything? Natsumi: Well, think about it. Kenta: Oh! So he was hit beforehand! Natsumi: Exactly. There's probably evidence that can back me up on this. Yumiko: Oh! (thinking) There's some blood on the ground just inside the garden, and a little more farther in. And it's dry. Asuka: It's true, I can back her up. So can Yamura. Ayano: So, Kotara-kun was attacked in the garden? Hiroki: But when? And by whom? and with what? We haven't found any trace of a murder weapon. Hikari: F-For all we know, the b-blood could be u-unrelated. Asuka: Somehow, I kind of doubt that. Natsumi: Point is, Kotara-kun recieved that wound at some point last night. (playing with hair) So, Kanagaki-san was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kazue: (gripping one arm) Thank you. I'd just like to bring something up, now that we have a moment. Minoru: What? Kazue: Well, the Monokuma File says that Kotara shows signs of asphyxia. Hachriou: And? I don't see the relevance. Kazue: Well you know what asphyxia is, correct? Masuyo: (pouting) I don't... Arata: (stern expression) Usually, it's when you choke on your own bloodstream. Masuyo: Ew! Kazue: ...Yes. (thinking) Generally, it's when the body is deprived of oxygen, resulting in death. Saki: (nervous expression) Getting hit on the head can do that to you? Arata: Actually, I don't think so. Asphyxia is usually caused when the body rejects something detrimental, but not soon enough. Asuka: Huh. What could that- Oh shit. Asuka: Takishida? Would ingesting an allergen cause asphyxia? Arata: (typing furiously) If severe enough, it could. Hikari: Was K-Kotara-san allergic to s-something? Asuka: Yeah... Basil. He told me himself. Shun: (thinking) Most members of the mint family would probably bother him as well. Masuyo: (shocked) Wait, are you saying that Kotara-kun died from an allergic reaction? He threw up a lot of blood! Asuka: I'm no medical professional, (thinking) But I'd say so. I found some leaves in the sink, those could be basil. I did a sketch, if anyone cares. Hikari: (eyes wide) C-Can I see them? Asuka: Go nuts. (Asuka reaches into her vest, and produces the bag. She shows the picture to Hikari.) Asuka: I drew this earlier. Is this basil? Hikari: Without a-a doubt. Hiroki: (head tilted in thought) So Kotara had an allergic reaction this morning. Asuka: (hesitant) But would it be enough to kill him? Minoru: What're you talking about? Asuka: Well, he only ate about half his omelette. Saki: That's true. But he did look incredibly sickly at breakfast, so it must have been a severe allergy. Ayano: (holding ponytail) Hold on a second though... Wasn't Kotara-kun attacked last night? Kenta: In the garden, yeah. Itsuki: Chiba's got a point. If the culprit bashed him in the garden, why would they slip basil to him at breakfast? Hachirou (adjusting glasses) Moreover, how would they even find out he was allergic to it in the first place? Masuyo: (shocked) Ishikawa-chan was the one who told us he was allergic! Asuka: Fuck. Asuka: Guys, it wasn't me, I swear. Arata: (typing) Forgive us if we don't take you at your word. Kazue: (gripping one arm) I don't believe anyone else could have known prior to this. (raised eyebrow) Excluding of course, the person here who has all of their memories. Asuka: Right, someone here... is lying to us. Are they the killer, then? Shun: So, does that settle it? (hands in pockets) For all we know, Ishikawa-san is the one with all their memories. Saki: (concerned expression) Asuka-chan? Hiroki: (thinking) Last night, you attacked Kotara in the garden. This morning, you managed to slip him basil, cause he didn't end up dying. (hands on hips, smiling) That's how you did it! We figured it out! Asuka: (panicked) No, please! I... I... Natsumi: (hand out) She's innocent. Asuka: Huh? Masuyo: ...She is? Hachirou: I find that hard to believe. (looking away) Do you have proof? Natsumi: (fist covering mouth) Yeah. She was the first to leave last night, and she didn't get up and leave again. Kenta: How exactly do you know that? Natsumi: (blank expression) Chronic insomnia. Minoru: I'm sorry, but I really don't think we can trust your word. Given that... well... Natsumi: (playing with hair) Eh. I go for walks a lot in the middle of the night, y'know. And if Ishikawa-san was out and about, I'd know. She has a tendency to slam doors. Asuka: I do not! ...Do I? Hikari: (eyes wide) Y-You break t-the nighttime rule w-we made? Saki: (shocked expression) I... What do I even say... Natsumi: (shrugging) It's what I do. Itsuki: (shaking his head) Disgusting. Masuyo: (confused expression) Taking walks is disgusting? Itsuki: (glaring) Shut up. Shun: (thinking) But if you'd just killed someone, why would you slam doors? You'd just be calling attention to yourself. Natsumi: (hands on hips) The rooms are soundproof, and nobody would expect there to be someone else walking around in the middle of the night. (fist covering mouth) Plus, the killer would be in a panic, and not thinking straight. If it was Ishikawa-san, she'd continue slamming doors. Arata: (frowning) I see. But that only rules her out of attacking Kotara-kun in the garden. She still could have killed him at breakfast. Yumiko: (tilting head) That's true... She usually arrives pretty early, and could've slipped it to him without anyone noticing. Kazue: (gripping watch) Ah, no. I was there when Ishikawa arrived, and she didn't even look in Kotara's direction. Asuka: Oh thank god. Asuka: (crossing arms) I never went near him this morning. Ayano: (hugging self) Then Ishikawa-san is innocent... Hachirou: That brings up another problem, however. Minoru: It... does? Hachirou: Who did slip the basil to Kotara? Kenta: ...Yamura-kun? Saki: (shocked) M-Me? Kenta: (nervous) Well, the two of you do sit together at breakfast now. Masuyo: (smirking) That's true! You coulda clocked Kotara-kun last night, then slipped him the basil this morning when you found out he was still kicking. Saki: (sweating) No, I... I never... Yumiko: Don't be ridiculous. Saki spent the night in my room. She didn't leave, and she didn't have any way to slip Kotara-kun anything. Hikari: (eyes wide) She s-spent the night in y-your room? Saki: (looking away) I've been... having nightmares since I got here. Yumiko invited me to stay with her last night, and we stayed up talking. Hiroki: (fists up) Wait a sec, can I ask something? (poking own cheek) Okay, we keep saying that Kotara got whacked in the garden, using the blood as proof. But the fuck did the killer hit him with? (sticking tongue out) We don't exactly have a supply of blunt objects around here. Itsuki: (smug smile) I have an answer to that one. (Itsuki produces a piece of wood, with a bloodstain on it. Upon closer inspection it's Kousuke's missing clipboard. The first piece of paper is crumpled and torn, and there is a crack in it.) Asuka: (shocked) Where the fuck did you find that?! Itsuki: In the storage room. I noticed some things looked out of place, and I found this wedged in a pile of boxes. Minoru: (raised eyebrow) Is that why the boxes all fell over when I looked in there? Itsuki: Probably. The point is, the killer used this to attack Kotara. Hikari: (eyes shut) T-The killer must h-have attacked him, a-and stolen the clipboard. Then, t-they hit him w-with it, before he h-had a chance to resist... (Asuka glances at Kenta.) Kenta: (confused) Why are you staring at me? Asuka: No, Hasekura wouldn't do anything like that. ...Would he? Hachirou: (adjusting glasses) So, they hit him once near the centre, and then he tried to run away. Ayano: (biting lip) And then, they chased him to the garden's entrance. They hit him again, and then ran away with the clipboard... Yumiko: (thinking) ... Asuka: What's on your mind, Tsutaya? Yumiko: Nothing... I'm just wondering if it's possible. Shun: (confused) If what's possible? Yumiko: (crossing arms) Could Kotara-kun have really survived two hits to the head? Arata: (fingers interlocked) I don't see any reason that he couldn't. Kazue: No, she has a point. Even if he did survive, he'd be incredibly weak, and wouldn't have lasted the night. Not to mention, it would have been glaringly obvious at breakfast. Minoru: Then why is there blood near the entrance to the garden? Saki: (concerned expression) Is... Is it possible that Kousuke-chan hurt his attacker? Itsuki: But none of us are injured. Hiroki: (poking own cheek) Well, his killer could've cleaned themselves up last night. They had plenty of time. Ayano: (hand on neck) But would it be possible to hide a wound like that? Masuyo: They probably didn't do very much damage. Hachirou: (frown) One thing... I'm sorry to change the subject, but I have a question. Were any of you in the restaurant during the investigation? Shun: I was, so was Chiba-san, and Ishikawa-san came to talk to us at one point. Why? Hachirou: Well, (adjusting glasses) Did any of you notice anything out of place in the restauarnt? Ayano: N-No... Asuka: (thinking) There was one thing... Natsumi: (curious) Really? Asuka: Well, there was an extra plate. Hikari: (confused) An e-extra plate? Arata: (typing furiously) Please elaborate, for the record of course. Asuka: (crossing arms) There were seventeen plates, when there should have only been sixteen. But all of them had either an omelette, or the remains of one. There's no logical reason for this. Minoru: Could the killer have put basil on it, and moved the omelette onto that plate? Hiroki: (eyes wide) Holy fucking shit, that's weird. Asuka: (flicking earring) There was a spatula in there too... Kazue: (concerned expression) I'm sorry, I need to bring something up here. But I don't think an allergic reaction killed Kotara. Kenta: But it makes perfect sense! Kazue: Yes, well... (holding watch) One thing doesn't match up. The blood that Kotara threw up... Hikari: (eyes wide) I-It's really bright, i-isn't it? Asuka: Shit, that's true. Kazue: That's something that's usually caused when a victim is poisoned. Masuyo: (shocked) No fucking way! Itsuki: Where the hell would anyone get poison in this place? Monokuma: Upupupu... Itsuki: (angry) I didn't ask for your fucking opinion! Saki: Wait, but couldn't the blood colour be caused by an allergen anyways? Kazue: (raised eyebrow) Very unlikely. His throat should have merely seized up; there was no reason for him to barf his guts up. Yumiko: (horrified) Ew! Shun: (shocked expression) But that means... we were intentionally misled about the basil? Ayano: (pale) We were? ...Come to think of it... Hachirou: What? Ayano: We... don't have any basil. So whatever was in the sink... it was something else. Asuka: (shocked) Are you fucking with us? '' Natsumi: (raising hand) So whoever lied to us is the killer. Seems simple enough. Asuka: (depressed expression) Then... Then I know who did it. I know who killed Kousuke Kotara. '''CHOOSE A PERSON!' Asuka: (pointing) It could only be you... Hikari Matsumoto! Hikari: (eyes wide) W-W-W-What? (crying) N-N-N-No! Masuyo: (angry) Don't be ridiculous! Have you been paying attention to your own argument?! Matsumoto-chan couldn't hurt a fly! Asuka: Then why did she lie about there being basil in the sink? Arata: Let's ask her ourselves. Hikari: (shaking, clutching watering can) I-I-I c-couldn't see t-the drawing v-very well... It w-was an honest m-m-mistake! Minoru: (regretful) But you said earlier that it was basil, 'without a doubt.' Masuyo: Well, golly yeehaw! Hachirou: (shocked) What did you just say? Masuyo: (dismissive) Listen, she just made a mistake. She couldn't have been Kotara-kun's killer, I mean, look at her! She's 5'1, and nearly a stick. Kotara-kun was freaking ripped. Saki: (concerned expression) Masuyo-chan is right, how could Hikari-chan have attacked him in the garden? She'd have had to steal his clipboard, could she really have done that? Kenta: ...Well, she didn't have to do that. Masuyo: (angry) Bullshit! There's no way she's the killer! Itsuki: (frowning) Shut up, there's no need to shout at him! Kenta: (unsure) Well, I mean, couldn't she have hit him with her watering can while he was distracted? Hiroki: (hands on hips) Yeah! And then, cause he didn't die, he chased her to the front of the garden, and smacked her with his clipboard! Ayano: (melancholy expression) But why did Kotara-kun hide his clipboard in the storage room? Wouldn't it make more sense for him to hide it under his bed or something? Yumiko: ...Couldn't Matsumoto-san have been the one to hide it? Shun: How would she get it from him? Kotara-san was 5'9, and he was muscular. Matsumoto-san, no offence, but there's no way she could steal his clipboard, especially if he struck her with it. Asuka: (flicking earring) Well- hey, wait a second! (sudden thought) She could've fought back, couldn't she? Kotara had bruises on his stomach. Natsumi: (one finger up, smiling) She could've kicked him in the stomach, and snatched the clipboard then. Minoru: Then... she ran into the storage room, and waited for him to leave. Hachirou: (smug grin) And she returned to her room. The next morning, she poisoned him. Arata: But... how did she poison him? Kazue: (arms folded) With the leaves in the sink, what else? There's poisonous plants growing in the garden. Kotara ate them alongside his omelette, not having any clue what it was. Hikari: (crying) S-S-S-Stop, p-please! Masuyo: (scowl) You don't have any proof that Matsumoto-chan is the culprit though! All of your evidence is circumstantial. (crossing arms) So far, all you guys have proved is that you're big bullies who pick on people who can't defend themselves! Hachirou: Okawa, please- Masuyo: (hysterical) NO! NO, FUCK YOU! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANY LONGER! THIS ISN'T FAIR, AND I WON'T HAVE YOU ACCUSING HER LIKE THIS, UNLESS YOU HAVE SOLID PROOF! Everyone: ... Masuyo: I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Asuka: (eyes wide) Holy fucking shit... Natsumi: (hunched over, wheezing, shaking) Nnngh! Shun: (alarmed) U-Uchiyama-san? Natsumi: (shaking, wheezing) Y-Yeah... I just.. (clutching stomach, heavy breathing) Oh no... Asuka: (eyes wide) Uchiyama! Saki: (alarmed) Natsumi-chan! What happened to you? Natsumi: (wheezing) I don't... (clutching stomach, gagging) I guess it was the leaves... Hiroki: (confused) The fuck? Natsumi: (pale, hunched over) I picked up the leaves... in the sink. I didn't know... what they were... (coughing fit, gagging) Uuurgh... Kazue: Ishikawa! Can you show me your drawing from earlier? Asuka: Um, sure? Kazue: (concerned) Oh no... those are aconite leaves. The poison can be absorbed just by handling them- Uchiyama! (Kazue rushes over to where Natsumi is standing, and grabs her) Kazue: Uchiyama, I need you to listen very carefully to me! I'm going to try and save you! Arata: (typing furiously) But if even handling the leaves will affect you this way, why has the culprit not had a reaction prior to this? Minoru: Was it Uchiyama-san, then? Asuka: Why would she admit to touching the leaves then? That's just stupid! Kazue: Forgive me for this intrustion, but if I don't induce vomiting, you will die! Natsumi: (struggling) Nnngh... Ayano: (biting lip) What other options do we have at this point? Yumiko: Nobody else has shown any signs like this... Hachirou: (adjusting glasses) Then it's settled. Asuka: No... No, I couldn't have been so wrong... Could I? Asuka: (flicking earring) Wait... Matsumoto! (pointing) You wear gloves, don't you? Hikari: (eyes wide) !!! Asuka: In fact, you're the only one of us who wears gloves! You'd have no problem handling the poisonous leaves! Hikari: (sweating) ... Kenta: It's true, you wouldn't have any reaction, and there's no reason anyone would suspect you if they found you with plants, since you are a gardener. Masuyo: (crying) No... No! Hikari: Uchiyama-san, I'm s-so sorry! I killed y-you, didn't I?! J-Just like Kotara-san... Natsumi: (blank expression) Oh, I'm fine. Kazue: (confused) What?! Natsumi: (playing with hair) I knew something like that would be the only way to get a confession out of the culprit. And it worked. Saki: (weak expression) So... you faked almost dying, in order to get the culprit to confess? Natsumi: (smiling) Hey, what can I say? (hand on hips) Lying is my talent, after all. Itsuki: (scowling) Let's just vote, shall we? We got our confession. Masuyo: I refuse to believe it! Show me the evidence, prove that Matsumoto-chan did something wrong! Hikari: Stop, Okawa-san... Please... I did it. I murdered Kousuke Kotara. Masuyo: (crying) No! No! No!!! (sobbing) Why? WHY?! Hikari: (crying) I'm s-sorry. TRIAL END.